Fezzik Dies
by girlypanda14
Summary: For people who have read the 25th(?) anniversary special of the Princess Bride that contains Buttercup's Baby. Please enjoy!


**This is for the people who have read Buttercup's Baby that came with the release of the 25th (?) anniversary special of the Princess Bride. I hope you like it!**

Fezzik realized that the fall to his death was rather boring about halfway through. The only thing to keep him company was the wind lashing at his clothes and the soft breathing of Waverly who had fainted due to fright. Fezzik looked over his shoulder carefully to see that he still had another thousand or so feet to go so he decided to got out of this world smiling with his eyes closed and began to make a short poem in his head.

**Dear little Babe,**

**I am sorry your Shade**

**Must go far away**

**I hope there will be another,**

**Some day.**

**Though I only have a moment**

**I hope this thought will be atonement,**

**I hope one day you will forgive**

**For you are -**

The impact jolted Fezzik's eyes wide and shattered his bones. His last thought was one of sorrow knowing that his friends would have to see him frozen in a look of pain, not one of serenity.

The great impact also jostled awake the sleeping three-year-old Waverly. She slipped from the comforting grasp of her Shade and landed heavily in the small crater formed from Fezzik's body. Waverly crawled up to the face of her beloved caretaker so he could kiss away the ouchies on her little arms. When she got to his face she saw that Shade was not blinking, nor was he breathing. How odd, she thought, everyone needs to breathe and blink-even the animals in the forest and the fish in the sea. She shook Fezzik as hard as she could but her infant arms were not strong enough to make the great giant began to cry and wail since that usually woke him up (if he was not already awake) and because she was starting to become greatly distressed. Her wails became louder and more sorrowful as even her tiny mind realized that nothing would bring back her greatest friend.

The young Waverly's wailing was loud enough to reach across the entirety of of the island, waking her parents and startling every beast, bug, and fish within a mile radius of the island. The cry strengthened as the great Whirlpool joined her cry. After the whirlpool came the beasts and bugs and fish. All of the cries, and howls, and roars, and chirps of sorrow added up to only one thing.

A cry of Ultimate Suffering. Mirrored through the jungle until it reached one monotone note that never broke and never faltered, only mourned for the loss of the Great Giant Fezzik.

The sound was so haunting it woke Inigo who was now in Italy, having left only a year before and had stayed in touch through letters, to reunite with his lost love. He sat up, covered in sweat and heard the horrible sound like an echo in his soul and knew who it was for immediately. The Great Wizard of the Blade was sobbing into the arms of his beloved wife and was only held from finding the man who had caused this and putting him in the Machine by her.

Buttercup and Westley now sprinted to their daughter who know crouched over the dead Fezzik. Buttercup pealed her away and clutched her to her chest as tears streamed down her face and she joined the cry of Ultimate Suffering.

Westley bent by his friend and knocked on his chest. Then breathed into his mouth. Then told riddles and rhymes for what seemed like hours. He even tickled the great man but nothing seemed to work.

The great Fezzik, Turk of the century, friend to all, was dead.

Not 'somewhat'.

Not 'mostly'

He was all dead.

And now it was Westleys turn to join the cry. He raised his arms and cursed horribly.

"YOU SO CALLED GREAT GOD OF EVERYTHING, HOW COULD YOU TAKE FEZZIK? HOW COULD YOU? ARE YOU TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT HE NEEDS TO STAY HERE ON EARTH? PLEASE SEND HIM BACK!" He screeched at the clear night sky above him and the monotone scream of the island abruptly stopped and held its breath, as if waiting for an answer.

Now here is where a miracle happened. The Great God of Everything heard the plea of the tiny island. He saw the death of the heart of the island and how the golden soul in his arms was far too young to leave the mortal realm. But one last detail had be put into place before he could return the soul. And that detail could only be established over a nice cup of tea.

The Great God waved a hand and there was a table set before him and the golden soul of Fezzik, laden with tea and other delicacies. He sat down carefully and beckoned for his companion to sit in the opposite seat and help himself. The Great God ate a few bites as Fezzik looked at the food curiously but did not want to partake and seem like a slob in front of his host for he was tired and starving from his ordeal.

"**Go ahead, it's soul food and will strengthen you greatly." **said the Great God with a little smirk, "**The table will replenish itself automatically and I know you must be famished, death takes a lot out of people."**

Fezzik dug in happily and savoured the food as he told of his lifes stories through bites and swallows, even though it was to a man he had barely known for a few minutes. He soon forgot as time passed quickly with small anecdotes about his adventures and the sad story of his death. Hours seemed to pass and Fezzik began to become worried as he saw his friends down below, crying over his body, and knowing it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry, but, might I ask, is it okay if I might rejoin my friends, they seem so sad and it's all over me but I don't deserve to be cried over. I just want to go back so they won't cry any more." Fezziks' soul dampened in sorrow at the pain he was causing his friends.

"**Oh yes, of course you can go back down." **said the Great God with a jovial laugh,"**I just wanted to make sure you were worthy to be let back down. I decided you were when I heard the story of your childhood but wanted to have a nice long chat with a deserving soul before I let you back down"** The Great God saw the look of alarm on his new friends face and quickly reassured the soul."**Oh, don't worry, time is frozen at the moment the island finished its plea for you to be let down. I can heal your wounds and place you back in the world as if you never died so you can finish off your great fate. Before you leave Fezzik, just remember, **_**you are a one-in-a-million person!**_" the god now clapped his hands four times and watched in real time as the world witnessed the Great and Gentle Giant Fezzik conquer death and breathe again.

The god sat back in his little tea chair and sent a jubilant dream to the restless Inigo in Italy of the giant awakening. Inigo slept well after that and sent a letter to his friends immediately the next morning to make sure the dream of Fezzik awakening had been true, even though he somehow knew in his heart that it was.

The god now stopped time and watched the rest of the world on this momentous occasion, the wealthy, the poor, the brave, the cowards, the gentle, the brutes, on and on until he rested back on the little band of friends, who he had met all at least once, and wondered where the next adventure would take them. He also wondered how the irate and faceless man on the plateau above would play in….


End file.
